


Everyone Loves Hikaru... And Hikaru Loves Everyone

by stillskies



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just like the title says, folks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sai

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [team Deathmatch](http://hikarunogo.dreamwidth.org/) under the pseudonym **kyoji kagami**. This was my finals entry. There is an FST and icon component to this entry, as well. You can find it [here](http://uchikomi.dreamwidth.org/18957.html).
> 
> I... have nothing, guys. Seriously. I feel so ashamed for writing some of these pairings....

Things are different with Sai gone. Hikaru's head is quiet, filled only with his own thoughts. There is no longer the nagging insistence to play go, or the ill-timed shout of exhilaration about some newly discovered invention. He almost think he remembers what it was like to be alone, but.

He is lonely. For two years, he had no privacy, no time to himself. Suddenly he has all the time in the world. It is jarring, this silence. He no longer knows how to be alone and it is unnerving. So he sleeps, and when he dreams, he isn't alone.


	2. Akari

_You'll never lose me,_ he says, and something about the way his voice cracks tells her more about his life now than any words he could give her. She nods and kisses him on the cheek, the way she did when they were younger, before people began talking and whispering. His eyes are bright and for a moment, she sees her Hikaru, the one that disappeared in a cloud of dust all those years ago.

 _Of course I won't,_ she replies, because he needs to hear it. It is his turn to nod, and she takes his hand. Hikaru smiles.


	3. Kaga

Kaga tastes like tobacco and smoke, and though Hikaru despises the smell, the way it feels on his tongue is addicting. Something slow and warm curls in the pit of Hikaru's stomach, spurred on by the heat in Kaga's eyes. Hikaru offers him a tentative smile – he has no clue what he is doing, but he must have done something right because Kaga's hand is now on Hikaru's waist.

"You know," Kaga says, and his voice is deeper than Hikaru remembers it. "I'm not looking for anything serious."

Hikaru swallows, and Kaga's eyes move to his throat. "Neither am I."


	4. Mitani

Mitani Yuki is like a cat, Hikaru thinks. He is stand-offish, a loner, indifferent to the world around him, but desperately seeking attention. And when Hikaru strokes the right spot, Mitani _purrs_.

But, even when Hikaru's nails lightly scratch the small of Mitani's back, Mitani scowls as he arches into the touch, as though annoyed with the whole thing. He nips at the pale expanse of Mitani's neck and he melts into Hikaru with a soft sigh.

And then Mitani is unbuttoning Hikaru's jeans, and the tables turn. He watches as Mitani sinks to his knees, and Hikaru stops thinking.


	5. Waya

He's lost count of how many times he's stayed at Waya's apartment, but this is different. There is no spare futon, and a package of tissue sits innocently beside a small tube on Waya's nightstand. He's determined not to make this awkward, because damn if he doesn't want this.

Waya is sitting on the bed, looking at him. Neither of them are wearing shirts, and Hikaru is in his lucky '5' boxers. He can see a slight bulge tenting the front of Waya's pajama bottoms; Hikaru relaxes.

Waya rolls his eyes and holds out his hand, and Hikaru takes it.


	6. Ogata

Ogata-san is holding out a pair of handcuffs, tilted artfully to reflect the light from the metallic finish. He's barely in the damn apartment and he's already hard as hell, and he knows Ogata-san knows it. As soon as the door closes, the handcuffs are wrapped around Hikaru's wrists and his pants are on the ground.

He's pushed up against the wall, handcuffs draped over the coat rack. Hikaru spreads his legs and pushes back against Ogata-san's hand insistently, groaning louder with each finger. Then the fingers are gone and Ogata-san is inside him, and Hikaru comes against the wall.


	7. Yashiro

"I think," Yashiro gasps, and his fingers tighten in Hikaru's hair, "that we should maybe, oh fuck _yes_ , talk."

Hikaru licks the underside of Yashiro's cock, signaling that they can talk about this _later_. Preferably once they've both seen stars and are a sticky mess on Yashiro's floor. Yashiro, however, doesn't comprehend this, because he is still _talking._

Hikaru takes Yashiro's dick out of his mouth. "Look," he says, annoyed. "I can blow you now and we can talk later, or we can talk now and I won't blow you."

Yashiro shuts up and shoves his dick in Hikaru's mouth.


	8. Yeong-ha

It's probably a bad sign that Ko's hand is caressing the traitorous bulge in Hikaru's pants, and all Hikaru can do is thrust against the hand. Rational thought has flown out of his head, but he knows that letting his hands be tied up with the tie Touya bought him for his birthday is _bad_.

He's really beginning to think he has a wall fetish, because he swears he gets _harder_ when Ko practically slams him against one. "You can scream his name if you'd like," Ko whispers against his ear, and _squeezes_. "That is, if you can remember it."


	9. Yashiro & Touya

Yashiro is on his knees, giving Touya the sloppiest blowjob that Hikaru has _ever_ seen, but Touya doesn't seem to mind. His eyes are dark and the look he levels at Hikaru has him jerking himself harder. Touya lifts a hand and beckons him closer, and Hikaru complies.

Touya's hand replaces Hikaru's, and Hikaru shoves his tongue into Touya's mouth. A moment later, the hand is replaced with Yashiro's mouth, and Hikaru takes the opportunity to jerk Touya off. 

In the morning, he's sure they'll blame the alcohol Yashiro insisted on, but for now, he'll take what he can get.


	10. Touya

He's pretty sure he's in love; every time Touya touches him, he melts. Each kiss feels like their first one. Whenever Touya falls asleep in his arms, it's special. He wants to take each memory and replay them until he can close his eyes and see only Touya.

Especially moments like this, when Touya looks at him from beneath his lashes and skates blunt nails down Hikaru's chest, or takes his nipple between his teeth and tugs. Touya kisses him slowly, and Hikaru closes his eyes, and loses himself to Touya.

No, he doesn't want to forget any of this.


End file.
